rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yakuza
Yakuza's are Gang Members that appear in the GTA Games * Game GTA 1 GTA 2 GTA 3 GTA Advance GTA 3: Shoreside Vale GTA 3: Liberty City 1 GTA: Liberty City 2 GTA Liberty City Stories GTA Venturas Ventures GTA 4 * Weapons Pistol Mission Appearances * GTA 1 * Phone 2 * Phone 3 * Phone 4 * Cossie Northeast Island City * Porka Southwest Kings * Phone 9 Part 2 * Phone 18 Part 1 * Phone 18 Part 2 * GTA 2 * Get Zitzaki * Bank Robbery * Happy Smash Grab * Get Gama Reih * Follow That Traitor * SWAT Van Swipe * Stop the Tank * Cop Car Crush * Water Carry On/The Dam * Fire Truck Fun Flame It * Payback * Gang War * Army Base Alert * Final Job (Industrial District) * GTA 3 * Kanbu-Bust Out * Grand Theft Auto * Deal Steal * Shima * Smack Down * Waka-Gashira Wipeout * Grand Theft Aero * Bait * GTA Advance * School's Out * Down the River * Assault Joint * GTA 3: Shoreside Vale * Uninvited Guests * Hearts on Fire * GTA 3: Liberty City 1 * Holocaust Memorial * Interview * Check Up * Escape from Prison * GTA: Liberty City 2 * Goodfella Gangster * To Live and Die in Staunton Island * Yakuza Japanese Stinger * GTA Venturas Ventures * Japanse Pollitness * For Greater Good * No Money Mo Problems * Vote Bloom * Freedom of the Press * Heads Up * Bounty's Off * Valediction * GTA Liberty City Stories * Shogun Showdown * More Deadly Than the Male * Cash Clash * A Date with Death * Cash in Kakuzi's Chips * GTA 4 * The Cousins Bellic * Ivan the Not So Terrible * Uncle Vlad * Do you Have Protection * Roman's Sorrow * Out of the Closet * Blow Your Cover * The Puerta Rican Connection * Have A Heart * Wrong Is Right * Dust Off * Smackdown * If The Price is Right Members and Asssociates * Bubba Caperogrime * Divine Associate * Katie Caperogime * Kivlov Capo * Mikki Capo * Travis Capo * Troy Soldier * Ulrika Soldato * Robert Seragliano Leader * Dulli Lieutenant * Tony Dio Lieutenant Deceased * Sonetti Soldier (Deceased) * Cabot Enforcer (Deceased) * Dumb Kurt Lieutenant (Deceased) * Uncle Fu Caperogrime * Pu Ling Lieutenant * Bryson Deceased Enforcer * Julio Capo * Monolito Soldato * Paulo Soldier * Ricardo Capo * Alve Associate * Paco Soldato * Pepe Enforcer * Claude Speed Capo * Johnny Zoo Deceased Leader * Doctor Zitzaki Associate * Hiroshi Soldier * Mary Jane Enforcer * Gam Rei Deceased Chief * Refried Noodle Enforcer * Doctor Cubana Deceased Caperogrime * Ivan Deceased Capo * Claude Capo * Kenji Leader Deceased * Kanbu Soldier * Market Employee Associate * Donald Love Associate * Asuka Kasen Associate Deceased * Miguel Deceased Associate * Catalina Associate Deceased * Mike Capo * Cisco Lieutenant Deceased * Yuka Chief * King Courtney Lieutenant * Steven Davis Caperogrime * Packy Davis Deceased Leader * Burke Capo * Hermando Smith Deceased Soldier * Robert Jones Capo * Kurt Deans Deceased Enforcer * Joe Trevor Enforcer * Joseph Soldier * Kyle Kasen Soldier Deceased * Peter Bratts Caperogrime * Ken Bratts Leader Deceased * Joseph DeVito Associate * Tommy Lee Smith Soldier Deceased * Phil Nicola Underboss * Armando Nicola Boss Deceased * Hugo Morel Enforcer * Kouichi Yokimoto Leader Deceased * Burt Easton Capo * Arpin Picaro Chief Deceased * Ted McGrath Boss * Peter Bloom Soldier * Grey Aquet Enforcer * John Ely Underboss Deceased * Toni Cipriani Soldato * Salvatore Leone Underboss Deceased * Toshiko Kasen Leader * Kakuzi Kasen Soldier Deceased * Niko Bellic Capo * Roman Bellic Enforcer * Dave Bossoy Underboss Deceased * Horran Ramzy Boss Deceased * Vlad Leader Deceased * Ivan Bytchkov Soldier Deceased * Joseph Kaplan Lieutenant Deceased * Dimitri Rascalov Associate Deceased * Ray Bulgrain Chief Deceased * Brucie Kibbutz Underboss * Tom Rivas Lieutenant/Chief/Capo Deceased * Johnny Klebitz Enforcer Deceased * Charlie Caperogrime Lieutenant * Manny Escuela Lieutenant/Chief Deceased * Jay Hamilton Underboss Deceased * Elizabetta Torres Enforcer * The Doctor Associate * United Liberty Paper Associate Deceased * Oleg Minkov Soldier Deceased * Eduard Borodin Enforcer Deceased * Derrick McReary Boss Deceased * Bucky Sligo Soldier Deceased * Jimmy Pegorino Associate Deceased * Phil Bell Underboss